


The Pros and Cons of Working on Christmas Eve

by TamarElmensdorp



Category: Belldom - Fandom, Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamarElmensdorp/pseuds/TamarElmensdorp
Summary: Making sure he has to work on Christmas eve, yet something happens that he didn't really expect.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	The Pros and Cons of Working on Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pathrycja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathrycja/gifts).



> So happy to have found three people to do a holiday story exchange with this year. Pathrycja I hope you like the story and that it comes close to what you wanted with the prompts (hacker, piano, glitter).
> 
> Happy holidays to each and everyone of you who’s reading this. I hope you’re all having a good time.

His fingers were flying over the keys. Soft mumbling. Frantic eye movements, roaming over the screen. Swearing. More typing. More mumbling. To be rounded of with a victorious slap on the table and a quietly muttered "yes!" Startled by the sound he himself made, Matt furtively looked up. Eyes skittering over the room.

“You alright there, Love?” chuckled Dom from behind the bar.

Oh, if only he meant that in a special way, but Dom called everyone Love. Well, not the patrons of this high end club, of course. But Dom had such a sunny and open disposition, he liked most of the people he came across. And everyone liked him. Including Matt. To be honest, Matt had a serious crush on him. 

Matt had been working at the club as a pianist for a couple of years now. He liked his job. He loved playing piano, but was never good enough to become a concert pianist. This was nice, though. He could tinkle away on this beautiful grand piano, and no one would bother him. It’d be just him and his music almost every day of the week. The club members were all well-to-do people in their forties or fifties, chattering away about their business or golf, or something. None of them was interested in interacting with a lowly pianist. And that suited him just fine.

Matt had rarely interacted with his co-workers either, a loner at heart, but when Dom joined the team some months ago, things changed. Matt almost instantly had a crush on the handsome new bartender. But Matt wasn’t a loner just because he didn’t like others. He was immensely shy, crippling so even. He never knew how to act around others, so he mostly stayed quiet and out of their way. The result? Most people found him aloof and kooky.

But now there was Dom. Beautiful, kind Dom. And Matt didn’t want to be a loner anymore. He wanted to be Dom’s friend, if nothing else, but secretly dreaming of more. He hadn’t found a way to become more than a colleague just yet, but maybe his plan would work. Quietly tapping away on his laptop, he mumbled some sort of answer to Dom.

“Yeah, yeah, sure. Sorry.”

After some more typing, Dom’s phone pinged. A short time later, so did Matt’s. Of course, Matt already knew what it meant, having just hacked their boss’ account to change the schedule for Christmas eve and Christmas day. But, to not draw suspicion to himself, he quickly picked up his phone to check his messages.

“What? Aw, no, Mr Frye has altered the schedule. I have to work on Christmas eve and Christmas day now”, Matt pretended to grumble.

Dom put down his polishing cloth and the fancy wine glass he was polishing.

“I just got a message too, let me check. Maybe Aloysius is having me work then as well”, he said with a cheeky wink.

God, what was that cheeky wink for? What did that mean? Would he like to work with Matt? Would he like Matt? Matt quickly wiped his clammy palms on his trousers, put his laptop away and stood up.

“I, I’m going to change,” he stammered. “Shift is almost starting”, and he practically ran from the lounge to the dressing room where he kept his wing tailed suit. That was another pro of working here. He loved his wing tailed suit. He never had to worry about what to wear, but most of all, it made him feel fancy. If he closed his eyes while playing, and filtered out the soft talking, he could pretend to be in a concert hall, playing to the stars. 

The actual stars, not famous people. Matt didn’t care about famous people, he didn’t even know the names of most of even the most famous ones. But he did care about the stars and the beauty of the night skies. On nights off, he would often go to the high cliffs, just out of town, and stare at the stars. Dreaming about outer space. And the enormity of it. None of what he did wrong mattered in the greater scheme of things. He found that a comforting thought.

Halfway through pulling up his dress trousers, the door of the dressing room opened and Dom stormed in. Matt had been standing, bowed over, arse in the air, with his back to the door. In his haste to cover himself up, he almost ripped his pants in half. Hopping on one leg, he fell over. Luckily there was the wall to catch him, and he ended up leaning against the wall, instead of laying on the floor.

“It must be your lucky day, or mine,” chuckled Dom. “I have to work those days too.”

What was it with Dom and his innuendos? Did he like Matt, or did he know Matt liked him and was he just teasing the fuck out of him? Anyway, it got on Matt’s nerves. If he wanted to succeed in whatever it was he wanted to achieve, he had to play it cool. Cool, like Dom. But Matt wasn’t cool. Matt was nervous as fuck. 

How the hell was he going to make Dom like him?

His plan was to have them work together on the two quietest days of the year. The club would be open, but really, nobody would come. Maybe late on Christmas day some people would come in, stealing away from the family obligations. But most of the time, it would just be the personnel, in this case, just Dom and him. In theory, it would give them time to get to know each other better. 

In theory.

Matt really wasn’t good at starting conversations, or at keeping them going. Or any of it. Just the thought of it already made him panicky. But there was no way back anymore. The schedule was changed, the mails were sent and read, two other people were made happy they didn’t have to work after all. Dom didn’t seem to mind having to spend his Christmas at work.

Dom didn’t seem to mind spending time with Matt. Moreover, he had moved in on Matt. Standing quite close now, checking him over. Matt’s heart stopped beating and he felt a blush coming on. He quickly looked down, pretending to straighten something on his clothes.

“Here,” Dom said, while moving even closer. “Your bow tie is crooked. Let me fix that for you.”

While fixing the tie, Dom’s hand accidentally brushed against Matt’s jaw. The touch made him shiver. He hoped Dom hadn’t noticed that.

“Looking sharp, Love. Let’s open up the joint,” and with that, Dom turned away and went to his place behind the bar, leaving Matt trembling slightly.

It was the day of Christmas eve. Matt wanted to be there before Dom to prevent repeating the half naked incident from three days earlier. No such luck for Matt, though. When Matt entered the dressing room, Dom was already there, changing into his bartender uniform. Matt tried not to goggle at his half naked co-worker, but the temptation was too big not to give him a covert glance over. To hide his bashfulness, he changed as quickly as possible and left the dressing room even before Dom was ready.

The afternoon was very quiet. Matt was playing away on his piano, while Dom served the very few customers who had come. It had been over two hours since the last customer. Dom was bored. All glasses were clean and polished, the bar and lounge all cleaned up as well. 

Matt hadn’t even noticed the time passing. Suddenly a glass of champagne was placed in front of him. Startled, Matt looked up.

“W-what are you doing? Mr Frye is going to kill us!”

“Nah, don’t worry”, reassured Dom. “One: I paid for it, so there will be no discrepancies in the books, and two: there hasn’t been anyone here in over two hours! Soon it’ll be Christmas dinner time, so nobody will come here anymore. Besides, how drunk can you get from one glass of champagne?”

Well, a funny thing, Matt wasn’t much of a drinker at all. Once in a while he drank a beer, maybe two, but wine would get him tipsy quickly, especially when it had bubbles. Maybe this glass was just what he needed to take the edge of things and finally make him brave enough to make a move on Dom. And Dom was right, it was definitely not a busy day and in the evening the place was going to be deserted. That was the reason why Matt had come up with this elaborate plan of hacking into the boss’ account to change the work schedule, after all.

After two glasses of champagne, Matt found himself chatting away with Dom. The piano stool abandoned and replaced by one of the bar stools. He really hoped it wasn’t too obvious that the alcohol already had such an effect on him. The alcohol didn’t seem to have any effect on Dom just yet. He was his usual, sunny self, maybe even a little flirty. But was he really, or was that just Matt’s mind playing tricks on him? Matt shrugged, and took another sip of his champagne. 

After three glasses, Matt was covered in glitter from the Christmas crackers they pulled open together. By now he was giggling like a schoolgirl. Dom still didn't seem to be much affected by the alcohol, though his pupils had dilated and his cheeks were flushed.

Glass four was finished, and Matt found himself behind the bar. On his knees. The giggles had stopped. They were replaced with a heavy breathing, and trembling hands. He looked up into lust filled eyes. Dom’s beautiful, grey, and definitely lust filled eyes. Was this really happening?

Matt wet his lips, lowered his eyes, and hovered his hands in front of Dom’s crotch. The trousers of Dom’s uniform weren’t as tight as his usual skinnies. There was no denying of his arousal. Matt pried his legs open a little wider and shuffled between them. He was so close now, his nose almost touched Dom’s protruding willy.

One last time he looked up into Dom’s eyes. Then he closed his and burrowed his face in Dom’s crotch. He was hard and hot against his cheek. His musky smell melted Matt’s last inhibitions. He almost ripped Dom’s trousers down, only to discover that Dom had gone commando.

Within mere moments, Matt was hungrily lapping at the just uncovered flesh. Dom’s eyes rolled back in his head while Matt was tracing ridges and veins. His hands were clutching Dom’s hips so hard, his knuckles turned white. There was an urgency in his lust, and judging by the pulling on his hair, Dom felt the same urgency.

Dom’s cock disappeared in his hot, wet mouth, in the tightness of his throat. Dom’s legs started to tremble, Matt pushed him against the bar a little harder so that it would help keep him upright. He reached up his hand and urged Dom to take his fingers in his mouth. But Dom didn’t notice that Matt wanted anything from him, his eyes closed, head fallen back. Matt shoved them in his own mouth, trying to fit them in there too. Dom’s cock teasing the back of his throat produced enough saliva to satisfactory wet them.

After feeling Dom up a bit, he pulled his fingers from his mouth and started massaging Dom’s perineum before he pushed a finger in his hole. The resulting groan that came from Dom, urged him to put a second and third finger in as well, trying to find his prostate. By the sound of it, he found it after a few tries. Moving his fingers and his head in a rhythm going faster and faster until he felt Dom stiffen under his touches. With slow, hard bursts, his mouth was filled with Dom’s come, his ears with the sounds Dom made. He drank it all in, come and sounds, and it made him more drunk than any amount of alcohol ever could, drunk on Dom.


End file.
